Worst Day
by shirou-chou
Summary: Ichigo lends Rukia on of his duplicates for the school uniform since she has forgotten hers in Soul Society. Rated M for Lemons at the end.


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Fanfiction so I hope it isn't to bad or anything...If it is, please let me now, and give me constructive comments. Thank you guys!**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**Ps: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (Kubo Nagaki) not me!**

* * *

He was awake .Staring at the ceiling .The white, plain ceiling .Staring, on his back, thinking about how much he hated that stupid midget, living in his closet .Everything had to start while his alarm clock was ringing, so he could go to school .The only thing that he should've known, is that is was to be the worst day of his fifteen years of life.

Then, let's rewind a bit.

* * *

The night before his stupid alarm clock rang; Rukia came back from Soul Society after two long weeks. At first, Ichigo had to say that he was pretty content that the midget came back to his closet.

Just until the alarm clock rang.

That morning, Ichigo felt so good, full of energy. He stretched his arms fully, towards the sky. Then, he turned his orange ''konpeito'' head to face his damn, bullshit alarm clock.

He was going to be late.

He let out a ''WHAT THE HELL?!'' scream, which woke Rukia up, of course.

With a tired but firm voice, she exposed a: ''Ichigo, what's the ma-''

-Idiot! We're going to be late! My alarm clock rang at the freakin' wrong time!

- You've got to be kidding me… Are mortals this stupid to not EVEN invent alarm clocks properly?

- Shut it and dress up!

As she searched for her uniform that was supposed to be placed in the bag that she brought back from Soul Society, she realized: it was gone.

She gulped hard, and turned her head towards Ichigo with a shy and guilty look, that made her look stupid. Then, he noticed her and spelled out a few words:

-What's wrong? What's with that dumb look?

-DUMB?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S DU- she sighed .Then continued:

-Uh, I think I forgot my uniform in Soul Society.

Suddenly, she swore that she saw Ichigo turning into a statue and breaking into small pieces.

-Wha-WHAT?! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SCHOOL THEN?!

-Well, I just though that if you could lend me one of your shirts, then…

-NO WAY! He said, very determined.

Next thing he new, they were walking in the hallway, and she was wearing one of the duplicates he had as the guy's school uniform. Shortly: HIS shirt .And to top that off, they where late.

After being scowled by the ''teacher'', they sat. Just sat .But the worst was to come.

Ichigo passed out in his toughs, thinking of his Shinigami duties, which, he, actually, enjoyed. Even if it meant being stuck with the midget, or getting up in the middle of the night to slay hollows .He enjoyed it. He loved as much calling Rukia a midget that he loved to protect her.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his ''rêverie''.

_What?_ He said to himself. Why was he thinking about her? _Geez, Kami, What's with me anyways?_

As he turned his head, facing her, there IT was.

He should've known… All this time, he's been thinking she was a midget, so WHY??

Rukia, who didn't notice Ichigo looking at her excessively large shirt, which, yes, made a HUGE _décolté_, and oppositely to the women's uniform, the guy's was a lot bigger and less opaque (because of female duties). She was wearing a tiny itsy-bitsy little black lace bra. So you see where we're getting at? Ichigo's face was so red, he wouldn't be surprised it someone called him Renji, or pineapple head.

But he wasn't too concentrated on that.

He was looking at her undershirt. We could see EVERYTHING. All this time he was thinking that see had no breasts, but I mean, look at that! Ichigo even remembered calling her a guy, once, believe it or not…but he never did it again, because he loved his life too preciously, that he didn't want it once again on the edge.

At that moment and second, he wanted to grab her and shove his tongue in her mouth. It was so tempting that one of his hands lifted towards her, but he immediately grabbed it back, and banged his head against his desk, causing a ''Boom'' and everyone turning their necks towards Ichigo, with surprised eyes.

Now that was ONE thing.

Next thing was at lunch.

They actually decided to eat girls and boys together .When Keigo had to jump in.

-Kuchiki-san, you're shirt is large and big, what happened?

Rukia and Ichigo's faces turned red.

-Um…Uh…I… She struggled

-She forgot her clothes somewhere and her brother lend her something similar! He replied quickly, blushing.

-Well the shirt does blend in with the rest of the uniform. And it looks good on you Kuchiki-san! Especially at the level of your collarbone! Protested Keigo.

For a second, Ichigo remembered the thoughts he had in class and smashed his head against a tree trunk…twice and hard.

-Well, it looks like Ichigo's hormones blended in with the rest of him, Tatsuki pronounced, preceded by a teasing laugh.

-Say that again, Tatsuki, and this time it's your head I'm smashing in a trunk!

As Michiru walked over to Rukia, and stared at the shirt for a moment. Then she sniffed it, and came to two conclusions:

-Kuchiki-san, this IS the school uniform…and… it smells like Kurosaki…?

Every face under that tree, that day, had a slight pink to their cheeks. Except two people, who had a cherry red.

_It couldn't get any worse. _He though.

And, yes, it could.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Keigo was flirting with Rukia and receiving excessive punches from Ichigo, which, he said, that every punch was a proof of his jealousy!

So that was his day… It's about 2:45 in the morning and he can't sleep, all because of the stupid alarm clack that had to wake him up.

_This was the worst day of my life… Why is everybody so pushed-up knowing about Rukia and me?_

_We're already the most fucking famous couple in Soul Society, now it has to be this world?_

_I mean, yeah she sleeps in my closet, wears my shirts, I punch Keigo when he flirts and I risked my life for her in Soul Society when she was going to be executed, but it doesn't mean anything, right? _

And then it hit him…He loved her. It was too obvious. For the past two hours (I said: two hours) he has been trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, he liked her as a friend. Yeah, as a friend. Nothing more.

Without knowing what the fuck he was doing, his legs drove the rest of his body to the closet, and, his hands opened the closet door, silently.

He stared at her, noticing it was the first time he saw her sleep. He sat next to her, watching her constantly. She was adorable.

Her black silky hair was all messed up, as if she moved a lot in her sleep. Her rosy cheeks, blended perfectly with the contrast of her dark long lashes. Her petit body drowned in the too big pyjamas that she found…well somewhere. There were seven buttons to the top, and six were undone. He felt like pushing that last one and lick her, from her belly button to her chin. Geez, bullshit, these hormones.

He placed himself next to her, lying down, gazing at her instantly. They were face to face, one awake the other one asleep.

Until some indigo eyes opened.

Ichigo gasped terrified that he would be killed at an age son young.

-R-Rukia..I-I…It's n-not…

-Ichigo, if you want to fuck me, just do it…

His eyes widened, still lokking at her indigo eyes. Then, pushing his tongue, he finally said a:

-WHA?!

-Fool. Do you think I was really asleep? And plus today, you were constantly gazing at my breasts trough the transparent shirt.

-Y-you noticed?!

-Anyone would. You were thinking so loud you whispered it.

His mind screamed in horror.

-Did anyone else notice me?

-Nope, I don't think so…

A moment of silence occupied them, when Rukia opened her small mouth and started again:

-But…I didn't mind you…It kinda pleased me the way you looked at me…and you know…

She blushed hard, and continued:

-I have been daring myself to fuck you for the last few months…

-YOU WHAT?!

-I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Every morning, I would spy on you when you would dress up, and every night, I would look at you in your sleep…I-I… kissed y-you…once…

-WTF RUKIA?! YOU YOU YOU KI-KISSED ME?!

She didn't reply… she looked away, and blushed.

It was him who pursued their conversation.

-So…You're gonna have to pay me back for that… Do you…r-really…want to fuck me?

She didn't answer. And eventually, she nodded, and looked at him. Next thing she realized, his lips where meeting hers, and his tongue was down her throat. He pushed her gently towards the futon in the closet, and he was still on top of her.

His hand removed itself from her cheek, and moved south to her left breast. He played with it, and then his mouth moved down her neck, to her chest to come towards where his hand was placed. He sucked on one nipple, hardly, and she moaned. She rapped her legs around him, so she could fell his erection against herself. Ichigo took his shirt off, and continued suking licking her breasts and neck.

-O-oh god…Ichigo…faster…f-ah!

She didn't finish her sentence when she realized that his fingers where inside of her. The five of them, all at different weight.

-Ah!..don't s-stop…please… do it again…and some more…

Without noticing, her fingers moved to his pyjama pants and pulled them down, pulling the boxers at the same time. His fingers removed themselves from her, and stabed himself inside of her instead. She cried.

-AAH! L-leave…it…there…han…mmph…Ah!

Then, everything changed: She was on top of him, and she was the one in lead now. She played with his biceps, his abdomen, until she started sucking on the tip of his erection.

-Ruki-Rukia…Dammit…FUCK RUKIA I LOVE YOU

She was the one to implant himself into her this time, while keeping the beat.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up in each others arm's, naked. She was the first to wake up, and she woke him. She grinned at him, and he smiled back. That was until he pinched her ass and she slapped him, but laughing after. They stared another make-out session, when they heard:

-ICHI-NIIIII YOU'VE GOT TO GO TO SCHOOOOOOOL!

They froze instantly.

-Where the hell is Ichi-nii anyway, he's not in his bed, Yuzu!

-Where is my soooooon?

Ok. Great. The three of them where in here.

-Ah, I think I heard something coming from the closet, Karin! I'll go check!

Oooh, dammit! Kami, why do you do this to us?!

Ichigo and Rukia were holding the closet door so it wouldn't open, but when Yuzu cried for help…

-Ah! Karin, Otou-san, come help me with this! The closet door won't open!

The THREE were pulling the closet door, and the couple, couldn't hold it much longer.

Their hands were burning, sweating, and so slippery that the closet door opened, revealing their dirty little secrets to Ichigo's family.

Screw the beginning of this Fanfiction .There's worst that yesterday .There is today.

* * *

**No, seriously. I hope you liked reading it as muck as I loved writing it. My favorite part to write is the ending when Karin, Yuzu and Ishiin come into Ichigo's room. And I especially loved those last three lines =).**

**Hope you liked it!  
**

* * *


End file.
